Liberation of Skyrim
After returning from the Battle for Whiterun and claiming victory in the name of the Stormcloaks, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak is pleased that he now controls Whiterun, the center of the province of Skyrim, a position he aims to keep. Elated at the achievement of his newest attack, he presents an enchanted Imperial Officer's sword, a fitting weapon with which to combat Skyrim's foes. With the full support of the rebellion, the Dragonborn is now free to openly engage the Imperials and is commanded to meet Galmar Stone-Fist at the Stormcloak's hidden camp in Falkreath for the first of many orders. The quest is actually an overarching quest encompassing a number of subquests in order to take over Imperial-controlled towns, forts and ultimately entire Holds in the name of the Stormcloaks, thus solidifying Ulfric's rule and the freedom of Skyrim. Objective quests #Liberate Falkreath Hold #*Rescue from Fort Neugrad #Liberate The Reach #*Compelling Tribute #*The Battle for Fort Sungard #Liberate Hjaalmarch #*A False Front #*The Battle for Fort Snowhawk #Liberate The Pale / The Rift / Winterhold (Depending on the choices made during Season Unending) #Liberate Haafingar #*The Battle for Fort Hraggstad #Capture Solitude #*Battle for Solitude Note: Depending on the choices made during Season Unending, these quests may also take place: *The Battle for Fort Dunstad *The Battle for Fort Greenwall *The Battle for Fort Kastav Bugs * Sometimes at the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp, Galmar will not be there. To fix this, sleep in a tent on a hay pile for a couple of hours. Galmar will appear when you wake up. * If you encounter the lack of "Reporting In" dialogue after the Battle for Fort Sungard you can input "setstage cwmission03 10" into the console to advance the quest. * A possible problem is that Ralof is dead somehow. Use the console command 'resurrect' on his corpe and then try to speak to Galmar. If you can't find the corpse use the command 'moveto' followed by his RefID, which is 002bf9e. * A quick way to fix the no "reporting in" dialogue option that works every time, is going into the console by hitting the ~ key, selecting Galmor Stone-fist then type in "disable". He will disappear. Now type in "enable" without clicking anything, or what the game is 'enabling' will not be Galmor and an earlier save will have to be loaded to make him re-appear. After disabling and enabling him, he will have the 'reporting in' dialogue option. *Before trying the fix to the Galmar Stone-Fist dialogue bug below, I have also discovered it to work when you fast travel, if the reporting in dialogue does not appear, then fast travel again without leaving and the dialogue appears. -Saint Grimm. Clarification: While in his location (Falkreath Stormcloak Camp in my situation, unsure if he moves in later quests), fast travel to the same location (Falkreath Stormcloak Camp). This fixed my issue on the xbox, when the 'beat him and pay off bounty in Whiterun' attempts did not. *From a personal expierence on the PC, when Galmor Stone-Fist doesn't have the "Reporting in" dialogue, reload your previous auto-save right before you fast traveled, do NOT fast travel AT ALL, not even close to the camp as another fix says, walk the entire way and the dialogue will be there. This happened to me after the Compelling Tribute quest when returning to Galmar to report the success of taking the caravan. I tried just walking from the caravan to him and it started the quest to take Fort Sungard. After this, Liberation of Hjaalmarch had the same problem, sadly to fix it, I had to walk from Windhelm all the way to Morthal. However, I have not yet tried taking a carriage but I expect this will also work. * If Galmar Stone-Fist does not have the dialogue option "Reporting in." then you can attempt to "fix" this issue by simply fast traveling to another location then fast traveling back. This works for areas that are within walking distance of the camp. However fast traveling to the camp while already within it will not fix the missing dialogue option. * If Galmar Stone-Fist does not have the dialogue option "Reporting In" in order to start the quest, try the following: keep hitting him until awarded a bounty, run away and then fast travel to Windhelm and pay the bounty off. Wait or sleep for 24 hours, then travel back to the camp. If he doesn't have the dialogue option, attack him again until he goes down on one knee; when he gets back up he should have the dialogue option and he won't be hostile. * Fix "SetStage CWMission07 10" in the console to forward past his dialog and start the Compelling Tribute quest. * Another fix is to not fast travel to the Stormcloak camps. Fast travel to a near location and walk there. This worked when beating him down didn't. * Yet another fix which worked for me was simply shouting Galmar down with a full Unrelenting Force. You will get no trouble with the guards or Galmar. After he stands up, the 'Reporting In' option should be there. Worked for me on the X360. (Confirmed on PS3) *(confirmed) If the above solutions don't work, there is an alternative, but it must be done exactly right. Hit Galmar until he is on his knees, keep hitting him so he takes a long time to get up. Make sure no other guards see/become hostile. While Galmar is down, transform into a werewolf. (If the Dragonborn gets 1,000 bounty it means Galmar got up before the transformation finished or another guard saw it and the fix will no longer work.) Wait until Galmar attacks and then attack him until he is down again. Run far away and wait until the transformation ends and fast travel back to the camp. Reporting in should now be an option. *If you don't see the 'reporting in' dialogue in liberation of Hjaalmarch, try going to Markarth and buying the property(if you heven't done so, ask your wife to move there and wait a couple of days inside the house, then fast travel to a location nearby the camp and walk there, Galmar will congratulate you, pay you some money and give you the Fort Snowhawk quest. *Previously completing Season Unending is another possible cause that Galmar Stone-Fist will be lacking the "Reporting In" option, in which case, he will also be missing his quest marker. Stage 255 of the overall civil war quest (CW) is triggered by Season Unending and puts a hold on all civil war battles (except the Battle for Whiterun), until stage 256 goes into effect at the conclusion of the peace conference. In some cases, however, Season Unending does not complete gracefully leaving the war in stage 255 permanently. This can be checked with the command "player.sqs CW" to see if stage 255 is active but 256 is not. To fix this, execute the console command "setstage CW 256". Galmar's quest marker will then appear, and will have the "Reporting In" option available on his next spawn. (To ensure the dialogue option is available immediately, ensure that CW stage 256 is in effect the first time he appears in the current game session.) * The quest can also bug at the "Report to Ulfric Stormcloak" after taking over The Rift. A possible solution is to kill all of the other Stormcloaks and beat Ulfric down to his knees. (With a high enough sneak level one can do this without killing the other Stormcloaks.) He should come back up and still be calm and allow the rest of the mission to be completed. If he is hostile, try using a calming spell on the him. *Another way the quest can bug is that when one first accepts the freelance missions after taking Whiterun, Galmar seems to cease to exist. He leaves Windhelm for the camp near Falkreath and is no longer in the Palace of Kings, but at the Falkreath Stormcloak camp, only the default commander is there and the quest tracking icon is centered a few feet off the ground in the middle of camp. Without Galmar there one can't report in to him. Waiting some time or fast traveling to a location and back may fix this and he should be back. * There is another bug in which there is no marker, and there is nothing at the location of the camp. *If the Dragonborn negotiates the truce while doing the "Liberation of Hjaalmarch" step, or any later step, and the Rift is given to the Empire, a bug may occur after completing the main quest where the step shows as completed and no further options appear. To fix this, go to Windhelm and talk to Ulfric, who will give new orders to liberate the Rift. * There is a bug while reporting in to Galmar for the "Liberating the Reach" mission, occasionally when fast traveling from Windhelm, Galmar will be hostile. Pay a small bounty to the Guard in the Palace of the Kings in Windhelm and upon return to the Stormcloak Reach camp the player should be able to report in. *When arriving at the camp the quest marker is over a patch of snow instead of Galmar. This can be fixed by loading an autosave immediately before starting the quest and resting before entering the camp. * Another way to fix the missing Galmor bug is to complete the Season Unending quest in the main quest line. During this quest one will have the option to force the Empire to relinquish Falkreath. Doing this completes the requirements of Liberation of Skyrim. Report back to Ulfiric and continue on with the remainer of the quest. *If Galmar Stone-Fist still does not have the "Reporting In" option or a quest marker when Season Unending is completed, completing the entire main quest line and then reporting to Ulfric Stormcloak will complete the previous objective of "Liberation of Skyrim" and allow you to continue the quest. * Sometimes the quest name will be bugged and will not be called "Liberation of Skyrim" but simply "...", quest stages can still be completed, however there will be no quest markers on the compass and one will be unable to view the map locations straight from the journal *If a dragon attacks while the Dragonborn is talking to Galmar he will not give the second dialog selection. To solve this either quick travel away and the back again or kill the dragon. * Possible fix for "Reporting In" is to go to the camp Quartermaster and trade item(s) then return to Galmar. * There is yet another bug where the quest indicator does not show you what fort you're taking over and only shows to report back to Ulfric once you take over the fort. de:Die Befreiung von Himmelsrand ru:Освобождение Скайрима Category:Stormcloak Quests